Frente al mar
by Hessefan
Summary: —Todo el mundo siempre tiene que girar a tu alrededor… Mikasa, Armin, el comandante, la capitana Hanji, todos… —chistó Jean, endureciendo las facciones—, cuando era un pendejo solo me molestaba, pero Armin me hizo ver que… —Se guardó las palabras, un poco amilanado por tanta franqueza. Era experto en ello, en decir las verdades, pero no se le podía culpar por tener miedo. * BL. *.


**Frente al mar**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Todo de Hajime.

**Beta**: Neutral HD (¡Gracias por tu invaluable ayuda!).

**Prompt**: Reto 02. "Tengo miedo de despertar y que todo haya sido un sueño".

**Extensión**: 3953 palabras.

**Dedicatoria: **¡Al fin! **Kaith Jackson **de mi corazón :3 No quería presionar a **Neko** con el beteo, pero al mismo tiempo quería darte algo "bueno" (o lo que pudiera, dentro de mis limitaciones) en compensación por todo tu trabajo con _Resurrección_. Y no solo por eso, si me pondría a buscar razones o excusas para dedicarte algo con todo mi amor, la lista sería inmensa. Gracias por estar siempre cuando se te necesita, sea en el Skype o en el Whatsapp. Lo malo es que cuando apenas lo terminé, me di cuenta que era MUY similar a Murallas. Juro que cuando lo empecé a escribir, allá, en febrero (sí, estaba de vacaciones, ¿te acuerdas? En la playa) no me percaté de lo parecido que era, recién cuando lo transcribí y lo releí quise darme la cabeza contra el teclado. Espero que el detalle no te moleste y que te agrade aunque sea un poquito. Ya sabes que en cuanto a "gustos" somos un poco diferentes, así que traté de equilibrar entre el fluff y el angst XD El resultado fue curioso.

**Notas**: Sí, este es mi segundo Jean/Eren. Sí, debo comentarios en otros fics (como en _Resurrección_), ya me pondré al día con eso, pero en verdad NECESITABA publicar esto hoy —y ahora— para dejar de sentirme en deuda con Kaith… lo gracioso es que nunca voy a dejar de sentirme en deuda con ella XD

* * *

El mar no era como se lo había imaginado incontables veces; pero no importaba eso, sino el hecho de que había podido llegar a él.

Era una manera de poder estar cerca de Armin.

Era como si Armin fuera el mar.

Buscó con la mirada a quien invadía su soledad. Jean tenía la misma expresión que con seguridad él también buscaba esconder. Veía en su rostro esa amalgama de infinitos sentimientos, la mayoría amargos. No necesitaba hablar para explicar lo que de igual modo no podía expresarse con palabras, lo que en ese momento atravesaba por su mente y por toda su compleja persona. Ahí, frente al mar.

Se daba cuenta de que ya no sentía odio hacia Jean. Ya no podía culparlo.

—¿_Por qué lo hizo, Eren_? —Le había preguntado aquella vez, y no supo qué responderle.

Armin lo tenía todo para ser el mejor soldado de la Legión, y por ese motivo encontraba el sacrificio mucho más que absurdo. ¿Por qué desperdiciar su vida en alguien como él? Pero Armin lo había hecho, y ahora eso mismo le pesaba a Jean como nunca antes un dolor similar lo había importunado. Ahí, frente al mar que Armin tanto amaba sin siquiera conocer.

Los ojos apagados de Jean se cruzaron con los expresivos de Eren, pero frunció el ceño, molesto más por el sol que por la coincidencia.

Tan a la defensiva y concentrado, aguardando palabras punzantes por parte de Eren —las cuales, desde la muerte de Armin, ya no nacían con tanta ponzoña—, no se percató de la marea picada, aunque la luna se lo hubiera advertido la noche anterior. La ola lo tomó por sorpresa y lo tumbó, haciéndole trastabillar. Su tobillo no tuvo mejor idea que fallarle en el peor momento y acabó arrodillado en la arenilla formada por ciento de diminutos trozos de caracoles que se incrustaron en la piel como vidrio partido.

Lo siguiente que escuchó cuando la ola dejó de revolcarlo fue la risa estentórea y aguda de Eren, llenando cada recoveco vacío en el mundo y en él.

Se encontraba tan vacío desde que Armin había partido de esa manera, de una forma que no esperaba ni pretendía, dejándole toda esa culpa, tan pesada como concreto. Era injusto, Armin había sido muy egoísta. No pensó en cómo él se sentiría después.

Sin embargo no se permitió distraerse con esa emoción que lo subyugaba siempre, Eren acaparaba su atención en ese momento, o quería que lo hiciera para no reparar en lo que solo se animaba a contemplar por las noches y en soledad.

Arrugó el ceño dispuesto a insultarlo, pero el mar quiso jugar a su favor y una ola más monstruosa que la que lo había hecho arrodillarse, arrastró a Eren hasta hacerlo un revoltijo de carne, persona, soldado y titán.

Eren sintió el agua de mar y toda su sal en la garganta y cada caracol del océano clavado en su cuerpo. Cuando pudo parar esa energía destructora que lo arrastraba a su antojo y logró ponerse de pie otra vez, escuchó a Jean reírse con malsana y merecida satisfacción.

Eran los dos únicos soldados que se habían atrevido a meter más que las piernas dentro del agua, y después de ese espectáculo, la mitad de los intrépidos que lo habían seguido a pocos metros, retrocedieron abandonando toda intención de imitarlos y alcanzarlos.

Como Capitana de la tropa, Mikasa observaba y custodiaba a su hermanastro desde la seguridad de una duna. Estaba en compañía del Sub-Comandante Levi quien, como si fuera una mamá león, vigilaba los torpes pasos que hacían sus cachorros en pos de conocer ese mundo inexplorado y por ende maravilloso.

Mikasa vio la ira de su hermanastro anidándose en su rostro, supo que se había puesto de pie con intenciones de caminar hasta donde estaba Jean y quizás ahogarlo hasta la muerte, pero la nueva rompiente volvió a sorprenderlo.

El mar se retiró con violencia y volvió con el mismo ímpetu, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no podía hacer pie. La consternación y el estupor se pudieron leer en sus ojos francos. Jean, como si se tratara de un mero reflejo el cual no se piensa demasiado, se tiró hacia él y alcanzó a tomarle la mano, y Eren, envuelto en la desesperanza, solo atinó a jalar de esa extremidad arrastrándolo consigo en su desesperación.

Cuando ambos habían tragado suficiente agua, el mar volvió a retirarse con violencia y ellos quedaron, de manera muy graciosa y estúpida, arrodillados en la arena.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Casi te ahogas y me ahogas a mí! —Fue el reclamo de Jean.

—¡¿Y quién te pidió que me ayudaras, _imbécil_?!

_Armin_.

Se respondió Jean que de no haber sido por la deuda que sentía, quizás, lo hubiera dejado a su suerte. Pero no, Armin no tenía nada que ver. Jean odiaba ver morir a sus compañeros, así fuera a causa de un titán o del mar. No importaba cómo, no le gustaba.

—_Niños_, dejen de jugar. —La voz de Levi les hizo dar un respingo y ponerse de pie, dejando la previsible pelea de puños de lado—. Pronto oscurecerá.

**(…)**

La noche los recibió con una sinfónica de ruidos a los que no estaban habituados. El ulular de un pájaro que Armin hubiera identificado como un búho y miles de grillos que ambos supieron reconocer como tales, les hacía compañía. El viento era frío y traía consigo un aroma peculiar, salino y refrescante.

No se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero de alguna manera ambos estaban allí contemplando el firmamento cubierto de estrellas. Respetaban el espacio de su compañero con una indescriptible solemnidad que no era típica de ninguno de los dos y menos para con el otro. Tal vez se debía a la atmósfera, a las emociones que ambos padecían y curiosamente compartían, pero que no se sentían capaces de verbalizar; en especial porque pese al paso del tiempo aún no estaban dispuestos a mostrar ese tipo de flaqueza entre ellos.

Eren podía llorar en el regazo de Mikasa sin sentir más pudor que el habitual cuando tenía esos altibajos, pero jamás mostraría una emoción similar frente a otra persona, menos frente a Jean. Eso no quitaba que tenía el nudo en la garganta y que las palabras y la necesidad de expresarse le cosquilleaban.

—Es… hermoso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Jean no lo miró, supo que hablaba del cielo, pero por estar pensando en lo que diría Armin en ese momento perdió el hilo de lo que más sobresalía.

—Con él solíamos tirarnos en el pasto a ver el cielo… pero aquí… todo es distinto. Se ven más…

—Brillantes —completó Jean. No supo en qué momento había quedado sobre la duna, codo a codo junto a Eren. No receló el espacio invadido, hasta lo sentía reconfortante tomando en cuenta lo lejos que estaban de la fogata y lo cerca que estaban del mar.

—Hace frío. —Fue la obvia observación de Eren, pero aunque Jean también compartía esa apreciación, incluso con la piel y en un sentido demasiado literal, ninguno de los dos mostraba tener intenciones de deshacer el encantamiento.

Cuando finalmente Jean se incorporó para refugiarse en las tiendas se quedó tieso en el sitio; porque Eren lloraba en silencio, podía intentar ocultar el hecho —aunque no lo hacía—, pero la luminosidad de la luna era suficiente para dejarlo en evidencia.

Quiso preguntarle: "¿por qué lloras, idiota?", pero una parte de él todavía seguía sintiéndose responsable del dolor de Eren y el de Mikasa, por más que ella, a su parca manera, le hubiera dicho en ese entonces que no era su culpa.

—No voy a pedirte perdón.

Esas palabras tan tardías cortaron el aire y todo pareció detenerse dentro de Eren, desde el dolor hasta el llanto. Las olas embravecidas chocaban contra el acantilado a sus pies y las minúsculas gotas, tan microscópicas, quedaban apresadas entre las pestañas confundiendo su sal con el de las lágrimas ya secas.

Miró a Jean en medio de esa penumbra y pestañeó. Desde que había ocurrido, desde ese fatídico día, jamás hablaron de ello. Su compañero en ese entonces le había preguntado por qué lo había hecho y recordaba haber guardado silencio. Ni él mismo sabía la respuesta. Había sido la primera vez que vio a Jean llorar de esa manera y no supo cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

Se tocó la mejilla como si recién se diera cuenta de que era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo. No era común ver a un soldado de la Legión en ese estado calamitoso, no porque fueran insensibles, pero mostrar lágrimas era sinónimo a manifestar debilidad. Se lloraban a los muertos en silencio, muy adentro, en una soledad opresora y angustiante.

Por eso le había sorprendido ver a Jean tan abatido la tarde que Armin murió, por un instante creyó en los rumores que se corrían. Al inicio quiso descreer toda esa locura, se decía que conocía lo suficiente a su mejor amigo como para asegurar que este jamás le ocultaría algo así. Si Armin hubiera estado enamorado, fuera quien fuera esa persona, el primero en saberlo hubiera sido su supuesto mejor amigo.

¿Por qué? A Eren simplemente le parecía lógico. Cuando Armin le preguntó sobre Annie, él no dudó en decirle que "no sabía". Cuando le preguntó por Mikasa, se enojó, puesto que los tres se conocían muy bien y era casi un insulto que Armin, siendo tan listo como era, cayera en esa clase de rumores; pero cuando le preguntó sobre Levi, Eren sencillamente calló, porque ni él tenía la respuesta.

¿Fue por eso que Armin silenció su secreto? No lo entendía, lo cierto es que al verlo a Jean tan devastado pudo comprender un poco mejor por qué un chico _tan _listo como Armin había decidido desoír su propio sentido común y volver sobre el camino en busca de un compañero.

Habían dejado a muchos atrás, pero Armin no quiso dejar a ese compañero en particular. A quien en el presente lo miraba con ira, pero también con dolor.

¿Lo hubiera hecho por él también? Se preguntaba Eren. ¿Qué tenía de especial Jean para que Armin tomara esa arbitraria decisión? Decisión que le costó la vida.

No lo sabía y ya no tenía a quién preguntarle. Mikasa, con sus silencios a medias, había sabido darle una respuesta. Le había murmurado en el oído unas palabras que fueron bastante esclarecedoras: "Por los mismos motivos por los que yo iría tras ti, Eren".

Después de todo quien le hizo volver en sí esa fatídica tarde en Trost no había sido otro que Armin.

Sí, él era la clase de estúpido que siempre volvía por sus amigos.

Por eso, por culpa de esas lágrimas ridículas, "Armin" era una palabra tabú cuando Jean rondaba cerca. Eren nunca le había echado en cara de manera directa su muerte, ni tampoco había intentado oír lo que tenía para decirle, pero en el presente —ahí, frente al mar— Jean le había dicho que no pensaba pedirle perdón.

—¿Y qué tendría que perdonarte?

Jean no esperó esa respuesta embaucadora encerrada en una artera pregunta. Abrió más los ojos, luego relajó los músculos y suspiró. Ya no eran niños jugando a ser soldados adultos. Eran adultos tratando de no perder su humanidad.

Jean estiró una mano y le secó la mejilla con una suavidad antinatural para tratarse de él. Casi era como ver a Levi abrazando a alguien.

—Odiarte.

—Eh… —Eren se descolocó por el ligero tacto, tan invasivo viniendo de alguien como Jean, incluso más por esa palabra lacerante. La sinceridad de Jean a veces dolía, todos eran víctimas de ella.

—Armin murió por eso, no por volver a buscarme. Siempre se lo agradecí. Si él no hubiera tomado esa decisión, yo ahora no podría estar aquí.

Eren revivió, sintiéndose aliviado por la distancia que Jean había impuesto entre ambos de manera brusca.

—Todo el mundo siempre tiene que girar a tu alrededor… Mikasa, Armin, el comandante, todos… —chistó Jean, endureciendo las facciones—, cuando era un pendejo solo me molestaba, pero Armin me hizo ver que… —se guardó las palabras, un poco amilanado por tanta franqueza.

—¿Qué…? —Le daba miedo darle pie, pero necesitaba hablar de ello con Jean y sanar esa herida.

—Que te envidiaba. Que te odiaba porque envidiaba todo lo que tenías y no sabías aprovechar. Tuvo que ir él a morirse para que te dieras cuenta —negó con la cabeza—, ahí te odié más.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que Armin haya vuelto a…

Dejó la oración flotando en el aire salino, pero Jean era demasiado espontáneo como para poder ocultar la verdad. Decirlo o no, no cambiaría el escenario, pero al menos se lo quitaría de encima y en él no quedaría.

—¿Con que Armin haya muerto, te refieres? —Lanzó una risilla sardónica—. Encima tienes pésima memoria. Supongo que deben ser tus genes de titán, te dejan estúpido además de hacerte perder recuerdos.

Eren frunció el ceño, no estaba dispuesto a caer en esa pulla, estaba más concentrado en desentrañar esa maraña. Hasta que intuyó lo que intentaba decir Jean con pésimo tacto.

—Volvió para demostrarte que tú también eres un amigo querido.

—Estupideces —farfulló, como si le ofendiera comprender mejor a Armin que su supuesto mejor amigo—, no era la clase de chico que caía en esas cursilerías. No volvió para demostrarme que yo también tenía amigos ni lo hizo por héroe. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hizo.

—Te quería…

Jean lo miró de golpe como si Eren hubiera dicho algo malo, muy malo.

—¿Él te dijo… algo?

—No, pero es obvio. Tú lo dijiste: Armin no es "Christa". Su sentido común era más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción. No hubiera vuelto de no tener la certeza de que tú estabas vivo. —Lo dijo con convicción, porque por algo Armin también se había quedado a su lado aquella tarde en Trost—. Cuando te dejamos atrás, realmente creímos que ya era tarde. El Sub-Comandante Levi puede abandonar un cadáver en el camino, pero no a alguien que tiene probabilidades de sobrevivir. Si él dio la orden fue porque…

—Porque yo no respondí el llamado. —Tragó saliva, le costaba reconocerlo: Se sentía culpable por su egoísmo.

Y no había respondido el llamado por la sencilla razón de que se había rendido. Volver por un campo minado de titanes y compañeros muertos, sin más armas que una cuchilla rota y herido, era algo que no podía enfrentar, no solo.

Armin lo supo, porque la última persona que lo vio en el camino había sido él.

"Vete, Armin, estoy herido, no puedo montar"

"¡Iré por ayuda, entonces!"

"¡Vete, mierda!"

Armin se había ido, pero regresó a la media hora con un caballo. Lo cargó como pudo, le dio en las ancas al equino y preparó el equipo de maniobras para escalar el árbol y tratar de alejar al titán que corría hacia el caballo con un paso errático y violento. Eso fue lo último que Jean supo de Armin, no tenía fuerzas más que para sostenerse de las crines. No pudo mirar atrás, no pudo gritar, ni tampoco sacar una pistola para disparar una bengala.

A la noche, la formación que había quedado atrás, trajo consigo lo que quedaba de Armin, solo porque era Arlert, el estratega que poco antes de morir Erwin le había legado a la Legión.

Hubiera preferido que quedara allá, no volver a verlo de esa manera, quedarse con la ligera sensación de que se había ido, pero que en algún momento volvería. Ahora, como con Marco, tenía la certeza de que era cadáver, huesos, cenizas, ya no un mero recuerdo o la esperanza de que estuviera vivo de alguna forma.

—Iba a dejar la Legión, pensé en ello mientras estaba allí… Lo conversé con él antes de esa expedición.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho todavía? —Eren se _mordió_ las palabras apenas nacieron. Suspiró y se respondió solo. Quizás Jean sentía que ya no estaba en su derecho de mandar todo al demonio, no después de haber sobrevivido en el lugar de quien, se decía en los pasillos, sería el próximo comandante. Algún día.

Jean no aspiraba a ello. Ya a lo último, luego de ver morir a tantos compañeros, ni siquiera aspiraba a seguir con vida, solo quería que todo terminase, que los titanes desaparecieran, que las excursiones no fueran necesarias, que Armin estuviera allí para decirle que valía, y mucho, que era capaz de aspirar a capitán, y que, como Marco le había dicho, tenía dotes de líder.

En pocas palabras, que no era Jean _Kirschtein_, el chico que había salido de casa con la idea de que el mundo era una porquería y que solo podía contar consigo mismo porque nadie le iba a tender una mano, para poco después encontrar en el camino a personas a las que llamar "amigo", en una situación que juzgaba como más desfavorable que la pacífica vida llevada en el pueblo.

En la Legión nadie culparía a nadie por dejar a un compañero atrás en pos de salvar su propia vida. _Nadie_. Solo los idiotas e insensatos eran capaces de volver atrás, deshacer el camino trazado, atravesar una marea nauseabunda de muertos en busca de otro cadáver para terminar siendo uno también.

—No creas que no lo hice por no malgastar su sacrificio…

—No pensaba en eso —mintió echándose de nuevo sobre el suelo rocoso.

—Pero… las personas pueden cambiar. ¿Cierto? —Casi fue como una pregunta retórica.

Eren se encogió en el sitio. No respondió, sin embargo encontraba algo de cierto en eso de que las personas podían cambiar. Jean era la prueba fehaciente de ello; pues en algún momento dejó de ir tras Mikasa y los rumores empezaron a circular.

—¿Era verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —Jean se acurrucó a su lado buscando el calor corporal.

—El rumor de que tú… y Armin… como el Comandante y el _Sargento_… cuando era _Sargento_ —balbuceó de manera tonta. No pudo formar la pregunta de una forma más coherente. De todos modos Jean lo entendió, y por eso mismo no le respondió.

—Le prometí… cuidarte —murmuró. En algún momento de la charla los dos habían terminado por acortar la distancia corporal. Podían echarle la culpa a la necesidad de calor, pero lo cierto es que anhelaban un abrazo que los reconfortara.

—Gracias, pero suficiente tengo con Mikasa.

Jean empezó a reír con ganas ante esa verdad. Sin saber por qué, Eren lo acompañó apenas. Lo siguiente sucedió de manera previsible, como si ambos supieran las razones para permanecer allí pese al frío, buscando palabras para sincerarse en vano, porque por hablar de Armin no lo resucitarían. Jean era experto en ello, en decir las verdades, pero no se le podía culpar por tener miedo.

Cuando Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Jean, mordiéndole los labios con desesperación, sintió algo similar a la culpa y a la traición. ¿Por qué?

_Armin_…

Eran emociones muy confusas que ninguno de los dos podía, todavía, discernir con claridad, pero dejarse llevar por ellas era mejor que dejarse ahogar por ellas. Igual que con el mar.

—Eren…

La voz de Mikasa le hizo pararse de manera muy brusca, Jean acompañó el respingo, agradeciendo que la oscuridad de la noche solapara una indisimulable erección.

—Mikasa, ¿qué ocurre? —Eren era pésimo para disimular y Jean no se quedaba atrás al tratar de arreglarse la ropa con torpeza.

—Hace frío, vas a enfermar… —dio la vuelta, entendiendo demasiado bien lo que ocurría—, tú también, Jean.

Él ya no sonreía ante las migajas de afecto que le daba Mikasa, pero sabía que era sincera. No en vano había sido su fiel caballero, ¿cuántas veces ya?

_Maldita sea, Armin… me has legado a demasiadas personas, porque Mikasa sola vale por diez y Eren… él solo vale por el mundo entero._

Al menos se consolaba diciendo que morir protegiendo a Mikasa y a Eren era mejor que dejarse morir porque sí. Se lo debía.

¿Se lo debía a él o se lo debía a sí mismo?

Al otro día Jean cayó muy enfermo, había pasado toda la noche con fiebre. La tropa agradecía no haberse topado con titanes en tantos días, pero a la vez recelaba esa atípica calma. Para Eren era una bendición. No se alegraba de la gripe de su compañero, pero eso servía como excusa para acampar más días junto al mar.

Sin embargo una mañana alguien dijo que el viento marítimo no era bueno para la salud de Jean y emprendieron de vuelta la caravana. Dejaron atrás ese trozo enorme de océano al atardecer, para ese entonces Eren mostraba indicios de lo que auguraba ser una mala noche.

—Te dije que iba a contagiarte, pero tú insististe.

—Sí, claro… yo insistí —murmuró Eren con ironía al darse cuenta que quien le hablaba era Jean.

Se ubicó a su lado para hacerle compañía en la parte trasera de la carroza mientras él estaba envuelto en una frazada, pálido y con la nariz roja. Los posibles rumores sobre la manera de contagiarse lo mellaban; en especial porque la excusa sobre hacerle compañía a un amigo durante una enfermedad no se lo había creído nadie. Quizás porque se trataba de Jean, y él era Eren, alias "solo me importa matar titanes".

—Te crees que por ser titán estás exento de una gripe.

—Hubieras puesto más resistencia. —Eren estornudó, luchando por evitarlo para no darle la razón y lo que ya se percibía: que esa noche el afiebrado sería él.

—¡Ey, el convaleciente era yo! En todo caso tú te aprovechaste de la situación.

Jean no había estado en condiciones de moverse, así que todo el trabajo lo había hecho Eren. Y un beso, cuando se está teniendo sexo, es hasta esperado.

—Si se te paró la verga tan mal no estabas. ¿Y de qué te quejas? Si el enfermo ahora soy yo, no tú.

—Eso, hazte responsable de tus actos imprudentes.

—Ayer en la noche no te quejaste mucho de mi _acto imprudente_.

—Mírate, moqueas como una nena —se quejó antes de colocarle una pesada manta sobra la que ya lo cubría.

Eren dio el brazo a torcer, sabía que uno de los dos debía hacerlo o iban a terminar gritándose o, aún peor, dejándose en evidencia. Irse a las manos era algo que de más jóvenes ya no ocurría, aunque las ganas, de vez en cuando, se hacían sentir con la misma fuerza de antaño.

Y sonrió, porque se daba cuenta que Armin tenía razón en otra cosa —siempre solía tener la razón—: Jean tenía formas peculiares de cuidar a la gente. De hecho ahí estaba, retándolo por algo que él mismo había incitado.

—A veces… —murmuró Jean viendo primero la sonrisa enigmática de Eren y luego el sol morir sobre el ahora lejano mar— tengo miedo de despertar y que todo sea un sueño.

—_Pesadilla_, querrás decir —corrigió.

Jean le sonrió con sorna, quizás lástima y negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza perdiendo la mirada. Algo en esa mueca altanera fastidió a Eren. Le molestaba darse cuenta que no había entendido a lo que se refería. Eso de ser tan artero lo debía haber aprendido de Armin, seguro.

Era cierto que había momentos en los que querían despertar de esa pesadilla, pero no podían negar que en las noches había estrellas resplandecientes que alumbran esa oscuridad en la que gran parte de sus vidas solían estar sumidos. Armin se había convertido en una para los dos.

Ahí, frente al mar, ambos se daban cuenta que no importaba haber llegado a _él_, sino el camino que habían hecho para conseguirlo. _Juntos_.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haber leído =)  
**


End file.
